


五环以内禁燃只能脑内放烟花了

by donutsriver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsriver/pseuds/donutsriver
Summary: #非国设#一个俄罗斯留学生和中国人发生在中国的故事#北京人和莫斯科人，所以老王说话有北京口音#时间线2019年#有原创老王父母【
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	五环以内禁燃只能脑内放烟花了

首都电影院三号厅，上一场电影刚刚结束，大荧幕上滚动着演职员表，观众已经走了大半，坐在最后一排梳着马尾的年轻男人依旧沉浸在电影中，黑色的3D眼镜还挂在脸上，仔细看可以发现他露出的鼻尖和额角因为激动而微微泛红，手里还攥着一张使用后被下意识揉成团的餐巾纸。

坐在他身边的是一个外国男人，用手臂轻轻地推了推他，但是马尾似乎毫无反应。无奈之下，外国人只好直接摘掉了他的眼镜。

“耀，电影结束了。我刚刚查了一下这个没有彩蛋。走吧。”外国人的语速很快，不仔细听会以为他在吵架。

马尾揉了揉眼睛：“我没说不走，我想二刷这电影。”

外国无奈的地问他：“你就这么喜欢这部电影吗？”

“不帅气吗？车也好，地下城也好，这个风格不帅吗？我以为你也会喜欢这种……”长发男人用手比划着，“不过好遗憾啊，那个男主爹的演员，我还以为会有中国战狼大战外星人！或者会有什么他一拳打碎那个人工智能的摄像头，结果居然真的是个普通的科学家？那个演员，伊万你还记得吗，就是之前单枪匹马去非洲救工人那部电影的男主，是个武打明星，我没想到在这里结果居然是用酒瓶，果然我们印象里你们那边的人身体里流淌的是伏特加——”

叫做伊万的外国人打断了他：“——你明明说不如二锅头好喝。还有你为什么还是叫我伊万，我叫你王耀你会高兴吗？”

中国男人还沉浸在电影之中，被他的问题搞得有些莫名其妙：“为什么不高兴？”

伊万戳着王耀的额头：“叫名字太生疏了。”

王耀眨了眨眼：“那叫你熊熊？”

伊万横了他一眼，王耀做了个给嘴上拉链的动作，随后轻轻地用手指勾了勾俄罗斯小熊的手，这个动作非常令人受益，小熊炸弹瞬间变成了小熊软糖。斯拉夫人眼神逐渐温柔起来，宽大的手掌牵住对方，两只手十指紧扣，将对方的手牵到自己的唇边，轻轻地落下了一个吻。

这是他们相识的第三个年头，也是成为恋人后的第八个月。寒假的时候，伊万短暂的回了一趟莫斯科，让家人确信自己还活着以后，赶在春节前又跑回北京。王耀吓了一跳，还没想好怎么和父母解释，王家父母却在第一时间热情地收留了这位友邦人士，并顺手指挥外国劳工帮忙收拾屋子。

大年三十的晚上，一家人围在电视机前，一边把春晚当BGM，一边包着饺子，馅儿是传统的猪肉白菜的。王耀对节目毫无兴趣，伊万却看得津津有味——这也是了解中国文化的一种方式嘛。

“不了，我不想你对中国文化有什么误解。”王耀说道，三两下便捏出一个饱满的饺子，“妈，你喜欢的那几个小孩出来了，别倒腾腊八蒜了，没绿也能吃吧——”

王阿姨应了一声，从厨房抱着两个罐头瓶出来，放在桌子上。伊万看着瓶子里泡着的蒜瓣，有些好奇的看着王耀。

“小同志没见过这个？”王阿姨问道。

伊万用着发音依旧蹩脚的中文回答道：“吃过，但是没见过放在醋里面的。”

“这样蒜不会那么辣。”王耀用英语说道，“醋会有一点点辣，搭配起来非常好吃。”

伊万有些不高兴：“你可以对我说中文，我能听懂！”

王耀无奈的耸了耸肩，伊万在家这几天几乎都在用中文说话，看起来为了让他父母有好印象，这个俄罗斯人真的是拼了。

“喏，”王耀笑着把面皮递给他一张，“会包饺子吗？”

伊万：“……”

王耀的手艺非常好，为了给伊万展示，甚至包了三种不同捏边的饺子。伊万既不会包饺子，也不会擀皮，往年留学生学生会组织春节活动包饺子的时候他基本上都是负责搬器材的，这种精细活动还是一般交给厨艺好的另外几个人。

“你教我？”伊万问道。

“就你能学会吗？”王耀说道，攥着伊万的手，把面皮捏成了一个面团。“玩这个吧，我小时候买不起橡皮泥，就靠这个解馋，你捏的好看一会儿帮你一起煮了。”

伊万若有所思的看着手里的面团，于是饺子锅里最终多了一块看不出形状的白色块状物。

王耀夹着面团问他：“这是你的……一只熊？”

伊万一脸欢乐地用中文回答道：“是你。”

王耀：“……给你吃吧。”

俄罗斯男人笑着贴近中国人的脸颊，突然换成了俄语：“你知道我想吃的不是这个。”

王耀的脸一下就红了，用眼角撇着还在厨房里忙碌的父母，狠狠地锤了一下伊万的大腿。

“出锅咯，吃饺子啦！小耀怎么了，脸这么红，地热开太大了？”

王耀：“……”

餐桌上的伊万展示出了他俄罗斯人真正的食量，把本来王耀父母准备留给他们大年初一吃的份都干掉了。老两口明天要出去旅游，王耀阻止了准备再包一锅的母亲，表示他和伊万俩人明天出去体验中国年，母亲大力拍了拍他的肩，叫他一定不能在外国人面前给中国人丢人。

王耀听了认真的问道：“我是不是应该现在出门跟他去雍和宫门口排队？”

伊万：“好啊。”

王耀：“没问你！”

第二天一大早把父母送到首都机场，回来又补了个觉，十一点睡醒以后，王耀便拉着伊万出来看新上映的电影。挑了两部感兴趣的买了电影票，鉴于其中一部里有中俄友好情节，他们下午先去看了那个科幻片。

“他看起来有点像好莱坞大片。”晚饭的时候伊万终于肯好好评价这部电影了，“但是内核又完全不同，这个电影处处都有着‘中国特色’，啊，‘俄中’友谊的部分我还挺喜欢的，就是死的有点惨。”

王耀夹了一大筷子羊肉：“‘中国特色’四个字你怎么用中文说，笑死我了，你也要学这个吗？”

“学校里都是宣传牌。”伊万说道，“你那什么表情，我真的没想到你们会把这么重要的角色设计成一个俄罗斯人。”

“呿。”王耀挑眉，“你不愿意吗？”

伊万看着他，露出了一个温柔的笑容：“我非常高兴。”

王耀感觉自己的耳尖似乎又红了：“可能导演觉得，只有‘你们’才合适吧。曾经是朋友之类的。”

“现在也是。”伊万纠正道。

王耀笑了笑：“至少现在的确是。”

看完第二场电影已经是晚上八点多了。王耀突然想起来今天还要看北京台的春晚，急急忙忙又拉着伊万跑回家。打开电视正好演到相声节目，伊万对这种语言类节目不感兴趣，王耀在沙发上笑得东倒西歪，他便挨着王耀坐下，把他翘着的大腿搬到自己腿上，一下一下的摸着。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”王耀揉着眼角的眼泪，紧接着的主旋律节目让他可以平复一下心情，他像是突然想到什么，转头问伊万：“你看得懂你们学校宣传牌，难道你们还要学宣传牌上的精神？”

伊万认真的答道：“有中国党史的选修课，我去了，那个老师还讲马克思哲学理论。那门课的老师知道我是俄罗斯人以后，特别的……”

“热情？”王耀问道。

“遗憾。”伊万皱眉的说道，“然后他讲了两节课苏联。认识你之前的事情了。见到你那天我刚把结课论文交给他，叫‘浅谈苏联、中国与俄罗斯’。”

王耀发出了不亚于刚刚听相声的笑声：“所以最开始看到我给你备注是‘苏修毛子’的时候你反应那么大？”

“现在是什么？”

王耀把手机拿过来，给他看了一眼微信备注——“罗刹小熊”。

伊万：“……”

“你叫我什么？我知道你微信写的‘王老师’。”王耀眨眼。

伊万说道：“可是每次在床上我叫你王老师你好像都更兴奋。幻想我是你的学生吗？”

“我爸妈不在你就放肆了啊？”王耀捏着他的手臂，伊万毫不在乎，反而把头埋在王耀的颈窝，轻轻地啃咬着露出的皮肤，王耀推着他的头，“不行，客厅不行……回我房间再说！”

伊万舔了舔嘴唇：“现在？”

王耀把他的脸往一边推了几厘米：“我要看完节目。”

王耀最终还是没能看完节目，斯拉夫人用体格差强迫他回了卧室，陷入床铺前的最后一秒他的脑子里突然开始胡思乱想，四周一片寂静，只能听见伊万的呼吸声。

“你又不专心。”伊万掐着他的两颊，“在想什么。”

“又开始禁燃了，过春节不能放炮，都没年味了。”王耀说道，两只手在伊万的肩膀上弹钢琴，“要不明天去我老家那边，六环外了，应该不管吧。”

伊万又捏了几下，一字一顿地说道：“不要扯别的话题。”

说完，他松开手，用力吻住了王耀的唇。半开的下颌让伊万的舌头轻易地长驱直入，王耀闭上眼睛，享受着亲吻的快感。炽热的吻挑动着身上所有的神经，两个人都恨不得将对方与自己揉到一起。王耀有个毛病，一旦兴奋起来肌肉就会紧绷，这时伊万便会耐心地让他松弛下来，方法十分简单——手掌托起中国人的后脑，在唇上轻啄几下，再用力含住因为亲吻而红润的唇瓣，撕咬、吮吸，直到中国男人终于放弃了下意识的抵抗，相对来说纤细的手不由自主的搂住俄罗斯人的脖子，甚至激动地抓住俄罗斯人的发尾，这时候就要用上膝盖了，首先让整条腿挤在中间，分开他的双腿，接着可以用膝盖顶住他已经稍稍抬起的胯间，左右上下挑弄碾压，这样快感来的更猛烈，王耀很快就会发出求饶的惊呼。

“伊万……万尼亚，够了。”王耀喘息着，过久的亲吻让他有些缺氧，“不要玩了。”

“可是你喜欢。”伊万笑着说道，用手挑开王耀睡裤的松紧带，“还没有完全‘醒过来’啊。你之前说不希望每次见面都会变成只是上床，所以我在努力和你‘交流’。”

王耀被他弄得又痒又爽，伸手抓住了伊万是手腕，阻止他的手继续向下，伊万却蛮力的带着他的手上下挊着，王耀的指尖似有似无地触碰着自己的下腹，奇妙的触感令他很快就硬了。王耀把手抽出来，开始胡乱地扒开伊万的睡衣，强迫对方露出健壮的肌肉，贪婪一般地抚摸着每一块肌肤，伊万深深吻了一下他的额头，突然转身下了床。

王耀：“哎？”

伊万不耐烦的眯着眼睛：“这不是你教工宿舍，忘了吗？润滑剂和避孕套可不在你枕头底下。”

说着，俄罗斯人从客厅拎回来一个袋子，里面躺着一盒避孕套和一瓶……护手霜。

“你什么时候买的？!”王耀有些哭笑不得，护手霜的牌子是他曾经吐槽过的润滑剂替代品，没想到这个战斗毛熊居然记住了。

“看电影前去超市买饮料的时候。”伊万答道，“这个型号应该可以，我没试过。”

俄罗斯人撕下一枚，交到王耀手上，随即站在王耀身边，示意他给自己带上。

王耀撇了撇嘴，熟练地撕开包装，白了一眼已经全裸的恋人：“我觉得会掉下来。”

“不会的。”伊万说道，“我认为你不会让我这么容易软的吧。”

“呿。”中国男人挑眉，把护手霜丢给他，“你来？”

“当然。”

这晚，北京虽然禁燃，但是王耀的脑内放了一晚上不亚于08年奥运会开幕式上的烟花。

过度性爱的结果就是第二天两个人都有些爬不起来，附近的餐馆要等到初五才会再开业，打开外卖APP也是一片“休息”，写着“营业中”的最近的一家在5公里以外。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，最终决定下个挂面吃。

“初一的饺子初二的面，”王耀一边搅着锅里的黄酱一边说道，“今天本来就该吃面。我炸酱绝对比饭馆好吃，幸好还剩了点肉馅。”

伊万站在他身边听话地擦着黄瓜丝：“腰还疼吗？”

“好多了。等等你现在别揉，锅再碰翻了。”王耀说道，“你待会儿吃腊八蒜吗？”

伊万面露苦色：“吃不惯。”

“喝酒吗？”王耀接着问道，“啤的白的？白的只有二锅头了。”

昨天晚上看的那场电影里的场景浮现在两人脑海里，王耀发出了一阵杠铃般的笑声：“都在酒里呢。”

伊万摇了摇头：“比起这个我宁可去看那个科幻片。”

“那待会儿陪我再去看一次，4D好不好？”王耀问道，“肉馅给我。”

“你不要腰了吗？”

“已经好多啦！”王耀说着来了一个三百六十度大回旋，“身轻好似云中燕我们豪气冲云——”

咔，人耳可闻的关节错位声响彻了整个厨房，木铲啪的一声掉在地上，王耀整个人保持着一个七扭八歪的姿势自由落体。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

斯拉夫男人在下坠的过程中把他抱在怀里，指节用力按揉着他的腰侧。

“让你逞强。”

王耀欲哭无泪，只好挂在他身上，关闭了英语和俄语的听力系统，快乐享受高级小熊按摩。

虽然，好像是看不成电影了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有写黄啊！！


End file.
